The Morning After Diner
by HLP - Katon
Summary: "It's like Kindergarten, when you pull a girls ponytail to tell her you like her." "I used to pull your ponytail in Kidergaten. I guess even then I knew you were it."


**A/N – **Another TFLN story. I wanna see you guys reply more! Please, I write the y'all, and I don't get any feedback. But, oh, wells, I also write them cause they won't leave my head if I don't.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE. Or Texts From Last Night.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning After Diner:<strong>

Rachel was sitting beside Santana, while Kurt and Brittany sat across from them at their favorite 'morning after' diner. Santana had dubbed it that when they realized that everytime they went out and got trashed, they ended up here the next morning.

When they were all, at least, a cup of coffee in, Santana looked at Rachel.

"You never told me why you and Puck were late last night, Rach," Rachel glanced at her, then right back down at her cup.

"He was using OnStar to get directions to the bar. I'm pretty sure he'd have gotten her number too, if I hadn't disconnected the call," she explained, trying not to think about said call. Kurt giggled merrily.

"You were jeeeaaalloouusss," he sing songed, and then proceeded to grab his 'aching' head. Rachel scoffs while rolling her eyes.

"I was not. He was just annoying me. Why does he constantly have to flaunt the fact that he gets a lot of numbers?"

"Oh, it's because hes trying to make you see what you're missing. He's just doing it in a very Puck like way," Brittany says like it's obvious. They all stare at her for a moment, and then Santana is agreeing.

"Seriously Rach, dudes been like, ass over feet for you since senior year," Kurt nods along.

"Oh, he has not," dear sweet Rachel.

"Ask him."

"I will. As soon as we go home," Santana and Kurt grin at her blindness while Brittany tells her she's being silly.

* * *

><p>Rachel keeps her word, too. As soon as they walk through the door of the small house her, Puck, Santana, Britney, and Kurt all share, she heads straight to his bedroom. Without knocking, as she knows he'll still be sleeping, she walks in.<p>

"Noah," she whispers getting closer to his bed. "Noah," this time she shakes his shoulder, and his eyes open slightly. "Wake up, I have to ask you something important," he groans and rolls over onto his back.

"What," he grunts out, but she briefly distracted by the amount of skin on display. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of well muscled, tanned, chests from her mind, she replies.

"Are you in love with me," she watches as Pucks eyes widen, and then he smirks.

"You told me you loved me last night," he tells her smugly.

"What? I did not."

"Yes, yes you did. You told me you loved me after I brushed your teeth with my index finger," as if to prove his point, he holds up said finger. Rachel blushes and sighs.

"That's beside the point. Are you in love with me," she asks again.

"Honestly?" He wonders, and waits until she nods before continuing. "I've been in love with you since our senior year in High school. You were just too wrapped up in Finn to notice," he explains and her mouth falls open in shock. "Why?"

"Santana said you were 'ass over feet', her words, for me since senior year. I didn't believe her. For the record, I loved you even when you were throwing slushies in my face," she smiles a little and shrugs. Before either of them can do anything Kurt breaks into the room.

"HAH! I knew you loved each other. By the way, you totally loved her then too. You ever realize how much money you spent, all together, on slushies just to throw them on her? I mean you'd buy them then look for her, it was always Rachel, and then you'd douse her in it. Which was mean. But it's like kindergarten when you pull a girls ponytail to tell her you like her. Duh," he says and leaves the room again. Rachel laughs watching Puck think about this.

"I used to pull your ponytail in kindergarten," this makes Rachel stop laughing. They both stare at each other for a moment, before Puck starts laughing, in turn making Rachel laugh. They laugh for a couple minutes, but Puck stops abruptly.

"I guess even then I knew you were it," Rachel stares at him, but before Puck can do anything she has him pushed backwards on the bed and she's straddling his waist. "Damn, I was a smart fuckin' kid," he says before he pulls her lips to his.

They don't even care when they hear the laughter and Kurts'I told you, bitches' come from outside the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**A/N – **That's all for now. I don't really like this one, too much. Oh, well.

**(306):** He was using OnStar to get directions to the bar. I'm pretty sure her would have gotten her number too, if I hadn't diconnected the call.

**(602):** You told me you loved me after I brushed your teeth with my index finger.

I hope you enjoyed.

Katie.


End file.
